User talk:Najwalaylah
Hi. Najwalaylah 08:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome to the Darkfall Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JoePlay (talk) 19:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Hello again. I read your userpage and enjoyed the Pet Peeves section. I can't tell you how many times I've seen "it's" used when "its" was the correct usage. My personal peeve that I dislike the most is "alot". It's amazing how many people seem to think that is an actual word. :Anyway, since you are the only active editor here (besides me, but I don't count), not to mention that you have a firm grasp on grammar, punctuation, and the like, I wanted to ask if you would be interested in being an admin here at the Darkfall Wiki. I see you have wiki admin experience, so I'm sure you're already familiar with the duties and access level that comes with it. The reason I said that I don't count is because I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming team. I have admin access across all wikis here at Wikia, but I'm not an admin at any one wiki per se. In cases such as Darkfall Wiki where there is no currently active admins, I'll temporarily act as the interim admin until I find one or more worthy and capable users to take over. I won't bore you with any more details (haha), so take your time and let me know if you're interested. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 01:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries about not previously knowing the "duties" of an admin. That's what I'm here for. Being an admin of a wiki here at Wikia is actually a lot easier than if you were running a stand-alone wiki, and that's because Wikia has teams of people to support their wikis. For new or soon-to-be Wikia admins, we have a special wiki called Admin Tools Wiki. There you can not only test normal editing, but you can also see how the administrator functions work, such as blocking, deleting, protecting, etc. Just leave a message on this page to request admin rights at that wiki. Once you're approved, you're all set to test everything out. ::As far as the admin duties with regard to the Darkfall Wiki, they would include things like welcoming new editors (using Template:Welcome makes it easy), reverting vandalism, blocking vandals, occasionally checking for (link to it can always be found at the top of the page) and adding them to all appropriate categories, plus other minor things that I'm sure you're used to, such as correcting grammar and spelling errors. All this information may seem like a lot at once, but remember that you'll never be alone. I'm always easily reachable by leaving a message on my talk page. Additionally, if/when the Darkfall Wiki gets busier, you can request that another worthy and capable user be promoted to admin to share admin duties, if you ever feel like you need it. So take your time to take the Admin Tools Wiki for a test drive, then let me know when you're ready to be promoted to admin here and I'll make it so. JoePlay (talk) 19:38, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::I noticed you're editing again. I was afraid I scared you away with my last message about admin stuff. ;-) Now that you're back, I wanted to ask if you had decided whether or not to be promoted to admin. Please don't think that I'm trying to push this on you, because I certainly am not. I just wanted to conclude our discussion about the topic. JoePlay (talk) 19:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Was that last line Elvish? Cause i know it wasn't Mandalorian. Anyway its going to be fun editing this wiki. perhaps we should have a name for ourselves ....Guardians of the Book of Darkfall? i dunno --Areyis 00:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Roleplay, and other junk Hey there again! Mirdain eh? cool!! So anywayz i've been hearing alot about RP ( especially from a guy named Tyx) we should try to get in touch with him and see what his plans are. i checked out the Roleplay article, and even created my "future darkfall character" profile :) -- 03:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I was going to be Mahirim, actually; the Shadowbane Dev was named Meridian and I think I might have misspelled it. OOPs. To confuse things any further, I will be playing a Human according to plans as of now. Your profile is impressive so far, and prompts me to work on mine. Najwalaylah 03:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Stub Locations Are we definitely going to have stubs at the bottom of the page rather than at the top? (Like Wikipedia, for example.) I don't mind it this way, I'd just prefer we agree on something definite. :p --Black Thunder 15:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I would definitely like to agree. I was under the impression that disambiguation was at the top and all other categories on the bottom with stub at the top of the list (just under content), but I could have been mistaken. I'll go look for some on Wikipedia and see if I can see what you mean. Either way will work. Najwalaylah 15:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Character sheet problems Hi, got your message. The problem was the template automaticly put the race inside a bracket. It also automatically uses that race to create a character race category on the page. Something I'm working on putting the other two templates also in. So there is no need to create such category as it only takes space. --Best regards - Tyx 14:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much, Tyx, I was wondering if it was something like that and just couldn't wrap my head around it at the time. Najwalaylah 14:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC)